wouberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Dawn
The Order of Dawn was a previously well-known group of thieves, assassins, and smugglers, based in and around Synclar. Created in 1132, it was disbanded in 1134 after their leader, Enoch Ansgot, was killed while on a mission. Despite being disbanded, their name still carries weight through Synclar, and it is rumoured that past members still commit their dirty deed to this day. Setting They were most notably based outside of any city or town. The old ruins of a watch tower served as their home, with a connection of tunnels and rooms that spanned underneath them. While the ruins remain in an unknown location to most, most that do stumble upon it leave it be due to the unwary feeling the tunnels give. As such, it remains abandoned to this day. Any who were to stumble upon it would lay witness to all that was left behind by former members; a training room with little left than a few straw dummies, dull swords, and bows with loose strings. A room empty save for a few remaining potions and enchanted objects on tables, surely dangerous to any who did now know their properties. And an open room with a table in the center, an old tattered map of the continent resting there, with little red markers scattered about. Purpose The purpose they served was much the same as one would expect, crime for monetary gain. However they were also known to create havoc for no charge, such as riots in a crowd, and other terrorism activities. While they did dwell into the arts of theft and smuggling, their most common practice was murder; and they were often the ones to take jobs others would not, such as the assassination of an ambassador, or even as far as the killing of a Duke. These purposes are no longer served by the Order of Dawn since the disbandment of the guild. Past members, however, continue to serve its purpose to this day, whether in a group or by themselves. Important Members Over time, some of these members have passed on. Some have moved on from their criminal ways. Others continue. While each had a specialization, most participated in other activities. This list does not include all members, only those owned by members, or other notable characters. Enoch Ansgot Founder, Assassin, Deceased The founder of the Order, Enoch was a king man despite his work, and typically kept to himself in his personal life. He was killed upon trying to assassinate the Duke of Bardford. Davis Bainard Assassin, Missing A cocky human who seemed not to make friends with any in the Order. Most would say, however, he was good at his job. He disappeared upon the death of Enoch, whom he was working with at the time. Danielle Ansgot Thief, Alive A woman brought into the life of a thief young. Upon joining the Order worked as an assassin. The lover of Enoch, whose child she bore soon after his death. Currently resides in Mallowbarrow as council for a Duke. Rosier Moore Assassin, Alive A man with a knack for murder, Rosier joined the Order when he found out he could be paid for killing people. When the order was disbanded, he formed the Vanguard. Meribelle Godart Thief, Alive An older woman whom had a multitude of siblings to take care of growing up. While her location is unknown to most, it is thought by some that she owns an orphanage now, possibly in Morburn. History and Events The order began small, and ended smaller. The youngest son of a minor family, Enoch Ansgot had run away from home at a very young age. It had not taken him long to learn the harshness of his decision, and of the streets; it took him longer to use them to his advantage. With a distaste for the higher life nobles lived, he turned to crime, not only stealing for gold but also committing acts against the public. The most notable of his solo acts being a riot he began upon sending arrows into a thick crowd in Redcliff. This drew the attention of not only lawmakers and encorcers, but of other lawbreakers as well. He stole the interest of Davis Bainard and Rosier Moore, whom decided to join him in his henious acts. And so the Order of Dawn was born. It took a great deal of time for the first members of the Order to find their base. Enoch wished to find somewhere secluded, but large enough to perform their duties. Several months flew by before they found an old, secluded and abandoned short tower that seemed to be previously used as a guard tower. Upon further inspection they found tunnels attaching to it below, as if it had been previously used as an emergency base for a long-gone nearby village. With no one else around, they claimed it as their own. Wishing to expand the small group that he had obtained, Enoch began to seek out the scum of the earth, finding thieves and killers, and the occasional potion maker willing to create dangerous explosives and poisons. Slowly and surely, they had a formidable group; but, a group that did not trust one another, keeping to themselves and doing most of their work separately. It was only upon their first large job that they became what they called a family; the Order was requested to steal a carriage owned by a wealthy minor family of Synclar, said to have a great deal of wealth within such as silverware, jewelry, and even rumoured to have an old dormant dragon egg. For the Order, the job was a breeze. The guards and drivers were dead within minutes, with the carriage in their possession. They were quick to realize what they could accomplish as a group, rather than as individuals, and so the Order became what many could say a dysfunctional family. This family was destroyed not long after it was born. After much success in their duties, Enoch and Davis decided to go bold, and take up a job that involved the death of a Duke, Duke Clive Lovelle of Bardford, Synclar. While on the mission Davis fell behind, however, and rather than await him catching up, Enoch decided to go forward and try to kill the Duke alone. But, with a mixture of underestimating the Duke's abilities, and his own arrogance in his own, Enoch was fatally wounded during battle, and died before ever reaching home. The Order disbanded shortly after, its members in bad spirit upon losing their leader. All went their separate ways, abandoning the tower. Despite how most of the members try to forget, the Order remains a name spoken of to this day. Category:Guilds